victorrocks1101_afandomcom-20200214-history
Griffly and McDonald’s
Synopsis Griffly goes to McDonald’s and finds out there was no ice cream! Plot One day, Griffly was with her wife, Susan. Griffly wants an hour with her wife so he waits and then gets excited out of nowhere after it’s been exactly 1 hour. They then watch the news, what came up was that kids are being addicted to Fortnite. Susan then claims that Jamie hates Fortnite but Larry likes it. They then decide to go to McDonald’s, they start up the car to get there. They went through the drive-thru at the local McDonald’s, howeve, things didn’t go the way it should. There was no ice cream left in McDonald’s and the headquarters forced every McDonald’s to wait until the next day for the ice creams to come out, they seemed upset and impatient and only got a happy meal, however they dropped the meals off, but only Griffly and his son Larry came to the person’s house with the last ice-cream. Maya and his twin brother, Mason. were hatching a dastardly plan about taking the last ice-cream saying that everyone is washed away out of luck, Griffly was then ringing the doorbell and Maya told her mom because Griffly was at the door although they didn’t know who it was. The mother answered and came across an angry Griffly. Griffly got more angry at them because the family took the last of the ice creams, Mason got super scared and said, “STRANGER!!” Then Griffly told him to pay him $1,000,000 by Sunday although it would be impossible. And he would never be that rich ever in his life. Larry whispered that he and the Asian kids were friends from their school. However Griffly and the Asian mother were having a huge argument over the ice cream, he then off scene tried to kill Mason and the Asian mother called the cops, while the Asians mother was calling the police, she didn’t see Griffly leaving. They went straight home but the cops failed to find them at the Asian family’s home. The kids ate their happy meal and then Larry attempted to dab in the street however a blind driver almost killed him by running him over and then ran into another house. Griffly ran over and called the ambulance, they were over there and took Larry to the hospital. Griffly started saying random words out of his mouth about Larry being in the hospital to everyone. Characters Everyone except Larry made a debut but Jamie was mentioned by someone saying her name. The doctors were the only cameos. Cops were called so it was a mentioned. Griffly (debut) Larry Jamie (mentioned) Susan (debut) Maya (debut) Mason (debut) Marie (debut) Nurse Lisle (cameo) Nurse Lake (cameo) Cops (mentioned) Trivia * It was stated that Larry plays Fortnite. * It was also stated that Griffly was off-scene trying to kill Mason. * In this episode, everyone except Larry was debut, some characters didn’t make a appearance yet because of a mentioned. * If Griffly stood in his spot and threw his knife then Marie wouldn’t have called the police. * This was the second episode of Griffly Films. * A spider was spotted just before the video ended. Errors * Susan was supposed to come into the house but she was in the car. * Griffly was supposed to be shocked just before the scene ended however he was left angry.